This invention relates to game machines, and more particularly to a game machine wherein images of a road and motor vehicles running thereover can be formed on a screen.
One form of the game machine of the type described known in the art comprises a plurality of transparent or semitransparent disks having thereon pictorially represented images of a road and motor vehicles and arranged in parallel juxtaposed relation for rotation relative to one another, a light source for projecting images of the pictorially represented images on a screen.
One form of the game machine of the type described known in the art comprises a plurality of transparent or semitransparent disks having thereon pictorial representations of a road and motor vehicles and arranged parallel to one another for relative rotation, a light source projecting images of the pictorial representations of the road and the motor vehicles on a screen, and means for driving the disks to cause them to rotate. In this type of game machine, a proposal has been made to render oscillatable a unit consisting of the disks and the drive means therefor, such oscillating movements of the unit being controllable from outside, so that an illusion of the motor vehicle images banking on the road can be created on the screen (U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,196).
In the game machine of the type described, the images of motor vehicles not controlled by the operator run along the same courses over the circular road at all times. As a result, the illusion of simulated vehicle images running over the road created on the screen somewhat lacks reality and consequently the operator's interest lessens. This is conducive to reduced value of the game machine.